1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to adjustable bicycle seat posts, and more particularly to a sliding seat post within a post that allows a bicycle seat to be adjusted while a bicycle is being ridden.
2. Description of the Related Art
For those engaged in competitive cycling, such as the sport of mountain biking, it is sometimes advantageous to adjust the position of the body while riding in order to optimize the control and power over the bike. For instance, when descending a steep hill, a rider sometimes will drop back behind the bicycle seat in order to lower the body position and thereby gain more control over the bike. At most other times, such as on flat terrain, it is most advantageous for the rider to be seated on the bicycle seat in order to achieve optimum pedal power.
Another challenge faced by competitive mountain bikers is that the various components of the bike are subjected to exposure to water, mud, dirt and other debris which can quickly impair the proper operation of various moving parts.
Various adjustable-height bicycle posts have been proposed which enable a user to vary the height of the seat between two or more positions while riding. The posts are typically in the form of a telescoping tube structure that is mounted at it lower end one end in the receptacle of a bicycle frame in place of a conventional one-piece fixed length bicycle post, and which carries a seat at its opposite upper end. Some form of a locking mechanism is provided which selectively locks the tubes in one of two or more positions. In some cases, a spring is provided which acts to constantly bias the tubes toward an extended condition.
None of the adjustable seat post configurations presently known to the inventors is believed to be satisfactory to withstand the rigors of competitive mountain biking. It is believed that the latching mechanisms are too weak to withstand the constant pounding they would encounter while supporting the weight of the rider over rough terrain. Moreover, some of the locking mechanisms are external and others, while at least in part internal, are insufficiently protected against the intrusion of dirt, mud, water and other debris that would be certain to disable the operation of the locking mechanisms in short order. There is further the general inability to readily disassemble the locking mechanism and other moving components in order to clean the dirt and debris out of the assembly to restore proper operation in the event the assembly is fouled.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or greatly minimize the forgoing disadvantages of prior adjustable bicycle seat post assemblies.